A Love to Last a Lifetime
by QueenOfDenial
Summary: This is about what happens to Jack and Rose after the sinking.
1. Chapter 1

When Rose saw the small lifeboat coming back for her, the tears began to run down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to let go of Jack's hand. She was holding on to all she could not bear to lose. As she looked down into the face of the man she loved, all his earlier words flooded back into her mind.

"_Promise me you'll die an old woman warm in her bed Rose", _Jack had said to her.

Rose had promised Jack and this promise is what motivated her to let go of his hand and flip off of the door. She blew the whistle and the lifeboat came to get her.

As the cold water hit him Jack was suddenly jolted awake. He must have been in a deep sleep. With all his strength he kicked his way back to the surface of the water in time to see Rose's lifeboat fade into the distance. Jack would have yelled for them to come back if he would have had the power in his voice. He slowly used the rest of his strength to pull himself up onto the wooden door that Rose had been on. He laid there and let the silence engulf him.

_Two Days Later……._

Jack opened his eyes and noticed that the remainder of the bodies that had not had lifejackets on had sank over night. As his ears adjusted to the sounds of the ocean, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a boat. Turning his head slightly to the left he saw a coast guard ship coming at him. He looks at the whistle he had taken off of the one dead guy that had been beside him in the water after Rose left. He put it to his lips and started blowing it with all his might. The ship pulled up beside him and lowered down a man to get him. He was pulled up onto the ship and covered in blankets.

"What's your name, young man", the captain said as he walked up to Jack.

Jack looks at the man and is just happy to be alive.

When Rose finally docked in New York, she was determined to make herself a good life without the help of her family. She was going to do this for both her and Jack. She started walking around town, looking in the windows and listening to the paper boy yelling about the Titanic disaster. Rose still couldn't believe that it had happened.

She had no money to hail a taxi or for food for that matter. So when she saw the pawn shop, she was grateful. She walked inside and up to the man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you, miss", the man said.

Rose pulled out the sapphire and diamond necklace that Cal had given her and that Jack had drawn her in. She laid it on the counter.

"How much will that get me", Rose replied.

The man stared at her in disbelief, while taking the necklace in his hands.

"My god,"he whispered,"Where did you get this?"

"It was a present",Rose said

"This should be in a museum, it's worth over a couple million dollars", he replied.

"Just give me the money, and you can do whatever you want with the necklace," Rose said, she was in a hurry to get out of here and start her new life.

The man quickly got the money together out of the safe behind the counter and gave it to Rose. Rose smiled a Thanks and walked out of the shop and continued down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Coast Guard ship finally docked in New York, Jack looked around him and noticed some of the people that had survived Titanic standing around the docks. Of course he didn't really know these people, but he could tell from the looks of them that what had just happened to them was really affecting them. He slowly walked down the ramp and noticed the kid handing around newspapers about the sinking. He looked around in his pockets for a couple of coins and came up with nothing. How was he supposed to start a new life without any money? He slowly turned around, taking in all of New York and noticed a sign in a restaurant off to his left that says "Now Hiring". He smiles to himself and heads into the restaurant.

Rose had caught a taxi with some of the money she had gotten from the necklace. She had him drive her around New York until she found a good motel that she could sleep in for the night. She didn't dare go to any of the fancier places for the chance that Cal or her mom might be there. She was ready to live her life and she didn't want anyone ruining it. She just wished she could have Jack back. He's dead, she told herself. It was now just her on her own. As she opened the door to her room in the motel, she noticed a small shopping plaza across the street and wandered over. She looked through the clothes and finally found 3 new outfits that she could use until she got herself settled. Then she would do some real shopping. As she walked out of the store she thought she saw a man walking a couple of blocks down the street that looked a lot like Jack. She shook her head and told herself to get a grip and walked back over to her motel, closing the door behind her as she went in.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose walked back into the hotel, she set her newly acquired clothes on the bed and took a long hot bubble bath. As she lay in the water, the events of the past 24 hours flashed through her mind. She remembered each detail almost perfectly. She had always heard her mother say that in a disaster, things tend to blur, but for Rose they had been surprisingly vivid. She also wondered that if one day someone would find the ship and the belongings of the people who had been aboard. Material things like the paintings, jewelry, and clothes that Rose had taken on the ship. These things seemed unnecessary now. She knew that these things meant nothing, because in the end these things didn't save you. They were just there for decoration.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the restaurant. He had seen Rose though, he figured that she hadn't seen him and if she had she probably thought her eyes were playing tricks. He would have ran up to her but he figured that she would be in town for a while longer while trying to re set up her life and he really wanted to surprise her. To do that he needed money and he was working on that right now. So he walked into the restaurant and up to the counter and asked the manager if he had an opening. The manager said yes and asked him about his past experiences in working in restaurants.Jack said that he had some small jobs as waiters and busboys and that if this guy hired him he wouldn't be sorry. The guy could tell that Jack needed the money so he hired him on the spot and Jack quickly got to work. He worked 8 hours straight and when he was done with that days work, he went to find a shelter to live in till he got on his feet. He made sure not to go by Rose's hotel because if she saw him that would be the end to his surprise. So he went to find the nearest shelter.


End file.
